Wicked X The II Act
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: This is the second part to Wicked x please enjoy and please read Wicked X frist
1. Thank Goodness

I OWN NOTHING!

Act 2

Scene 1-Thank Goodness

Bain: Sometime has passed, and Ebony's exploits have earned her the title "The Wicked Witch of the West". Amy and Vanilla hold a press conference to announce Amy's surprise engagement to Shadow.

_The Act opens with Ozians_

CITIZENS OF OZ:  
Ev'ry day, more wicked!  
Ev'ry day, the terror grows!  
All of Oz is ever on alert!  
That's the way with Wicked -  
Spreading fear where e'er she goes  
Seeking out new victims she can hurt!

A HYSTERICAL WOMAN:  
Like some terrible green blizzard  
Throughout the land she flies:

AN OUTRAGED MAN:  
Defaming our poor Wizard  
With her calumnies and lies!

ALL:

She lies!  
Save us from the Wicked!  
Shield us so we won't be hexed!  
Give us warning:  
Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next!?

_Amy, Shadow, Vanilla appear onstage on a podium _  
Amy:  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians - as terrifying as terror is, let us put  
aside our panic for this one day: and celebrate!  
(sung) Oh what a celebration  
We'll have today

CROWD: Thank Goodness!

Amy:  
Let's have a celebration  
The Amy way!

CROWD: Thank Goodness!

Vanilla:  
Fin'lly a day that's  
Totally Wicked-Witch free!

CROWD:  
We couldn't be happier  
Thank Goodness!

Vanilla: (spoken): And thank goodness for you, Amy, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard. _To Shadow:_ You have been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?

Shadow: (annoyed/confused) Not really…and I don't like to refer to her as a Wicked Witch.

Vanilla: Captain, how dose it feel?

Shadow: Frustrating…but I became the Captain of the Guard to find her, and I will keep searching!

Vanilla: I meant being engaged!

Ozians: congratulations!

Shadow:(To Amy) This is an engagement party?

Amy: Surprised?

Shadow: Yes!

Amy: Good, we hoped you'd be…the Wizard and I!  
(sung)  
We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending  
Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you  
He couldn't look handsomer  
I couldn't feel humbler  
We couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true!

Vanilla(spoken) And Amy dear, we're happy for you! As Press  
Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz  
knows the story of your braverism:

(sung) The day you were first summoned  
To an audience with Oz  
And although he would not tell you why initially  
When you bowed before his throne  
He decreed you'd hence be known  
As Amy the Good - officially!

_Shadow looks outraged and confused_

Then with a jealous squeal  
The Wicked Witch burst from concealment  
Where she had been lurking -surrpetitially!

Everyone: *Gasp*

PEOPLE IN CROWD:

Old Female:  
I hear she has an extra eye  
That always remains awake

Young Female:  
I hear that she can shed her skin  
As easily as a snake!

Young Female:  
I hear some rebel Animals  
Are giving her food and shelter!

Male:  
I hear her soul is so unclean  
Pure water can melt her!

Shadow:  
What!?

CROWD  
Melt her!?  
Please - somebody go and melt her!

Shadow:  
(spoken) Do you hear that - water will melt her?! People  
are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!

Amy:  
(spoken) Shadow! Oh - yes, thanks plenty, dearest! He's gone to  
fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way!

(sung) That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated  
But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier  
(spoken) Well - not "simply":  
(sung) 'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well - complicated  
There's a kind of a sort of : cost  
There's a couple of things get: lost  
There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed  
And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!

CROWD  
We love you, Amy, if we may be so frank

Amy: Thank Goodness!

CROWD:  
For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank:  
Thank Goodness!  
That means the Wizard, Amy:

Amy:  
And fiancé!

CROWD:  
They couldn't be goodlier  
She couldn't be lovelier  
We couldn't be luckier

Amy:  
I couldn't be happier

CROWD: Thank Goodness:

Amy AND CROWD  
Today!  
Thank Goodness for today!


	2. EbonyAbbie Reunite

I OWN NOTHING(this is the only one with out a song in it!)

ACT 2

SCENE 2- EBONY/ABBIE REUNITE

Bain: meanwhile, Ebony arrives at the governor's residence in Munchinland seeking refuge, reluctantly trying to ask her father for help. But Abbie, now the governor of Muchinland, harshly reveals that he died of shame due to Ebony's actions at the Emerald City. Abbie refuses to help a fugitive citing her status as _unelected _official and criticizes Ebony for not using magic to help Abbie overcome her disability.

Abbie: Why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never met, and not once have you ever thought of using your powers to rescue me!

Ebony: Abbie, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious…Wait

_She pulls out the Grimmerie and begins chanting_

Bain: To assuage her feelings of guilt, Ebony enchants Abbie's jeweled shoes, turning them from silver to ruby red and enabling her to walk, Vector, who is now Abbie's servant, is summoned and reveals that a ball is being held for Amy and Shadow's engagement and he must go tell that his heart lies with Amy. Abbie casts a mispronounced spell from the Grimmeris, causing Vector's heart to shrink.

_Abbie chants_

Ebony: Abbie, stop! You're saying it all wrong!

Vector: What is she doing?! My heart…._Vector collapses in wheelchair_

Abbie: Ebony, do something!

Ebony: You can't stop a spell once it has been cast! I have to find another spell!

Abbie: Please, save him!

_Ebony turns the wheelchair away from everyone and cast another spell_

Abbie: is he OK? What about his heart?

Ebony:He won't need one now. I have to fo.

Abbie: Ebony Wait!

_Ebony flys away_

Vector: Where am I? What happened?

_He squeaks as he tries to get up, Abbie screams_

Vector: What is it? What's wrong?

Abbie: It wasn't me, I promise! I tried to stop her.

_Vector realizes what has happened and screams unconsolelably_

Abbie: Vector, please listen! It was Ebony! Vector! It was Ebony!


	3. Wonderful

I ONW NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 4-WONDERFUL

_The scene opens into the Wizard's Palace_

Bain: Meanwhile, Ebony returns to the Wizard's palace

Wizard: Ha! I knew you'd be back! Please, hear me out. I never meant to harm you.

Ebony: Well, you have harmed me.

Wizard: You've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like for someone to take care of you, for once? You could be…. Like a daughter to me.

Ebony: Don't you think I wish I could? Nobody believed in you more than I did.

WIZARD: Oh, dear child…

(sung)  
I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As a Solomon or Socrates  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in Oz  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by balloon:

Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"  
So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This corn-fed hick  
Who said: "It might be keen  
To build a town of green  
And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"

(spoken) See - I never had a family of my own. So, I  
guess I just - wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

Ebony(spoken) So you lied to them.

WIZARD  
(spoken) Ebony, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of  
things that aren't true. We call it - "history."

(sung) A man's called a traitor - or liberator  
A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label  
Is able to persist  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
So we act as though they don't exist

They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue  
Ebony - The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do - with you

Wonderful  
They'll call you wonderful:

Ebony  
It does sound wonderful:

WIZARD  
Trust me - it's fun

BOTH  
When you are wonderful  
It would be wonderful?  
Wonderful, wonderful

WIZARD  
One! Two! And:  
(they dance)

Ebony: I'll accept your proposition under one condition.

Wizard: Yes?

Ebony: You set those monkeys free.

Wizard: done!

_Ebony frees the monkeys_

Ebony: Go! Fly! You're free!

_Ebony makes her way to another "monkey" covered by sheet_

Wizard: No! No! Please!

_She pulls the cover off revealing Dr. F_

Ebony: No! It can't be! Dr. F! Dr. G, it's me, Ebony. Can't you speak?

Dr. F: Baaaaaaaaah!

_Dr.F runs off_


	4. I'm Not That Girl

I OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SECNE 4-I'M NOT THAT GIRL(REPRISE)

Bain: Upon discovering a now-speechless Dr. F among the monkeys, Ebony rejects the Wizard's offer and attempts to escape, running into Shadow in the process. Confirming his true love for Ebony, he runs off with her. Amy sees this and is crestfallen that she has been betrayed by those closest to her.

Amy

(sung)

Don't Wish, don't start

Wishing only, wounds the heart

There's a girl I know, he loves her so

I'm not that girl…

_Vanilla enters laughing_

Vanilla: Is it true your betrothed has taken her into custody?

Wizard: Our new captain of the guard had other plans.

Vanilla: Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself.

Wizard: But how?

_Amy mumbles wiping away tears, almost trancelike _

Amy: Her sister.

Vanilla: What did she say?

Amy: Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think that her sister is in trouble and she'll fly to her side…and you'll have her.

_Amy exits_

Vanilla: Ebony's far too clever for that. But…perhaps a change in the weather.


	5. As Long As You're Mine

I OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 5- AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

Bain: In an attempt to finally capture Ebony, Madame Vanilla decides to create a cyclone that will endanger Abbie. In a dark forest, Shadow and Ebony express their mutual and passionate love for each other.

Ebony:  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not for see  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Shadow:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Shadow:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine…

Shadow:  
(spoken)  
What is it?

Ebony:  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked


	6. No Good Deed

I OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 6-NO GOOD DEED

Bain: Ebony and Shadow are interrupted when Ebony sense that her sister is in danger. She files off to help but is too late, arriving just after Cosmo's house has landed on Abbie, killing her. Ebony becomes frustrated and confronts Amy for giving Abbie's shoes to Cosmo and a fight ensures. The palace guards arrives and ambush Ebony, but Shadow intervenes and tells them to..

Shadow: Let the green girl go!

Bain: ….allowing Ebony to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Ebony has fled. Ebony tries to cast a spell to save Shadow's life but, thinking she has failed, she begins to accept her notorious reputation as "Wicked".

Ebony:  
(spoken) Shadow!  
(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Shadow, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Abbie:  
Doctor Finitevus :  
Shadow:  
Shadow!!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Shadow, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!


	7. For Good

_______________________  
I OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 7- FOR GOOD

_Ebony with Cosmo(crying) in one of Shadow's castles_

Ebony: Oh, for Oz,s sake stop crying!! I can't listen to it anymore!! If you want to see your Aunt Em and Uncle What's-His-Name, the get those shows off your feet! Little Brat…takes a dead woman's shoes, must been raised in a barn!

Bain: Amy appears at the castle to persuade Ebony to let Cosmo go, but she refuse. Ebony makes Amy promise not to clear her name and to take charge in Oz.

_Ebony hands Amy the Grimmerrie_

Ebony: Here, go on take it.

Amy: Ebony, you know I can't read that…

Ebony: Well, then you'll have to learn. You're the only friend I've ever had.

Amy: And I've had so many friends…but only one that matted.

Ebony:  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Amy  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...

Amy:  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Ebony:  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

Amy:  
Because I knew you

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

Ebony:  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

Amy:  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Amy:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Ebony:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

Amy:  
And because I knew you...

Ebony:  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...


	8. March Of the Witch Hunters

OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 8- March of the Witch Hunters

Bain: Vector and the citizens of Oz prepare a witch-hunt. Vector claims Ebony turned him into the Tin Woodman as an act of evil, while the lion cub that Ebony and Shadow freed at Shiz is also at the gathering and turns out to be the "Cowardly" Lion. Seeing the witch, Amy realizes that Madame Vanilla was behind Abbies's death by causing the cyclone. As the mob arrives at the castle, Cosmo throws a bucker of water on Ebony, apparently melting her, while Amy runs with the Grimmerrie.

(this were the words spoken at the gathering for the witch hunters)

OZIANS  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

VICIOUS WOMAN  
(spoken) Good fortune, Witch Hunters!

OZIANS  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

RABID MAN  
(spoken) Kill the Witch!

OZIANS  
Wickedness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill the Witch!

TINMAN(Vector)  
(spoken) And this is more than just a service to the Wizard.  
I have a personal score to settle with Ebo...with  
The Witch!

(sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin  
Her spell made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing her!

CROWD  
(Cheer)

TIN MAN(Vector)  
And the lion also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If she'd let him fight his own battles  
When he was young  
He wouldn't be a coward today!

CROWD  
Kill her! Kill the witch!

ALL  
Wickedness must be punished  
Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could  
Because Wickedness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!


	9. Finale

I OWN NOTHING!

ACT II

SCENE 8- FINALE  
________________

_Emerald City with the Wizard and Mme. Vanilla_

Vanilla: Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary. I thought it went quite well. They seemed thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and this and that… _Amy enters_ Oh, Miss Amy! I thought you'd be out festinating.

_Amy hands Vanilla the green bottle_

Amy: This was Ebony's.

Wizard: What's that you say?

Amy: It was a keepsake, it was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little green bottle like this one other time…here in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

*flash back to elixir song and back again*

Wizard: I only always wanted to be a father…

Vanilla: So that was it! That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!

Bain: It is revealed that the Wizard is actually Ebony's father. Amy orders the Wizard to leave Oz in his balloon, and sends Vanilla to orison, before preparing to address the citizens of Oz.

CELEBRANTS:  
No one mourns the Wicked  
Now at last she's dead and gone  
Now at last there's joy throughout the land

ALL  
Good news!  
Good news:

_Shadow and Ebony appear on stage_

Shadow: It worked!

Ebony: Shadow! I thought you'd never get here.

Shadow: Go ahead, tough. I don't mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life.

_They embrace and they hear in the distance Amy speaking_

Amy: Fellow Ozians, we have been though a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be…Ami the Good

Shadow: It's time to go.

Ebony: WE can never come back to Oz, can we?

Shadow: No.

Ebony: I only wish…

Shadow: What?

Ebony: Amy could know we are alive.

Shadow: She can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.

Ozians:  
No one mourns the Wicked  
Wicked:  
Wicked!

THE END

ENDDING NOTES:

Fear: that's a wrap people!

Ebony: it's been real!

Abbie: hope everyone enjoyed it!

(all borrowed OCS run off)

Fear: ahhhhh their going to mess 'The Wizard of Oz' story! Muw muw MWUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Bain: -_-" *sweat drops* *he hits me with a metal frying pan* No One Mourns the Wicked! *walks away leaving me on the floor*


End file.
